


"Origin of Indolence"

by ScarletxNight



Series: From Innocence to Sin [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Yien hasn't had an easy life. Always being underestimated, not taken seriously and being singled out have made him distant and bored towards everything.He would hate it, if he had the motivation for it. So, it's a pleasant surprise, when Jiaer, the weird but funny guy appears in one of his classes one day.Maybe life isn't as bad as he thought?
Series: From Innocence to Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822162
Kudos: 3





	"Origin of Indolence"

**Author's Note:**

> "Remember it's a sin to kill a mockingbird."

Yien watched as students passed by the windows before he lowered his head again. He felt a sigh escape his lips as he kept on writing his half-finished class work. The deadline was in a week but if he could finish is by tomorrow, he would have enough time to go back home and stay at least one class away for nearly a week. Don’t get him wrong, he was no recluse or anti-social person but since he had returned from the states a year ago, he never really felt comfortable at social places, especially his school.

Being the son of a wealthy businessman, who was traveling from country to country really brought more trouble to the oldest son, who was more of an introvert than benefits. At first Tuan Yien was only recognized for his face and pretty features, making him seem arrogant and unapproachable. It took several weeks until the teachers and lecturers slowly recognized his intellect and efforts in his studies.

Unfortunately, where looks and superficial traits were not liked but otherwise ignored, a sudden rival in studies and career would always cause a deep-rooted kind of despise. Yien had tried to avoid most confrontations in the past, not having the mind or mental strength to handle things like that well. Even if he looked nothing like it, he had an awful temper, he had a hard time to tame already without some snobbish kids crossing him just to intimidate Tuan Yien. It all happened at the expense of all his budding friendships and social life in the end. Now, in his last year of his studies, he was only waiting to be done and gone from this suffocating place.

“I wish…” His voice was lost in the empty classroom, half-hanging and unfinished. What wishes did he have at this moment? What wishes should he have at all? To Yien life was a farce, a struggle to get forward and still he was giving his all. Putting all his efforts into it and pulling through where motivation should be. Suddenly, steps resounded from the halls outside the room he was in. The voices becoming louder and clearer as they approached. “...yeah, him!” Can you believe?”

A dismissing sound of a clacking tongue, before a deeper voice answered: “As if, only favored because of his big daddy. Heard his old man donated a huge sum to the school. Probably directly into the chairman’s pockets.” Astonished breaths, a reply: “Well, no wonder he suddenly rose to be the class’ best in less than half a year. Tuan Yien, seriously thinks he can do everything with a face like that. Disgusting.”

Yien tried his best not to react but his body flinched at the last word anyways. What had he done so awful for them to speak like that? “Envy, a horrible entity, honestly. And you just let them talk like that?” Had he not been sure, that the classroom was empty only seconds ago, Yien would have probably not yelped suddenly, falling from his seat. His head spun for a few seconds, when a hand reached out suddenly, dark gloves right in front of his face. Even in his initial confusion, Yien first glanced at the window and the bright sunlight, before he turned back and finally looked up.

A wide smile welcomed him, nodding towards the offered hand in front of him. Not wanting to come across as weird or impolite, Yien swallowed and let himself be pulled up. the other’s face lighted up even more as he smiled sheepishly; “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You are the infamous Tuan Yien, huh? It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Yien stared. His mind was whirring. Who was this guy? He was sure he had never met him before, because he was handsome. Really handsome and definitely the popular type at their school. So, who was he? And the gloves…

“Jiaer. Wang Jiaer is the name, if you were wondering. We don’t share classes, that’s why we haven’t met before. I have been keeping an eye on you though.” He winked at the last sentence, making Yien step back flustered. He took a deep breath, catching his conversational skills, that were rusty but still nowhere near lost: “I have never seen you around even though you look...popular. How come? Don’t get me wrong but what are you doing in my classroom, if we don’t share any classes? Seems weird, no?”

Jiaer let out a loud laugh: “Wow, I would have never thought you would be this defensive and straightforward. I thought people like you tended to talk hidden and behind one’s back.” Yien shook his head: “You mean like Minhyuk and his friends? No, thank you. You don’t seem to be the backstabbing type as well.” The answer was a chuckle and outstretched hand, the glove a contrast to the well toned face “Yien, I like you. Let’s be friends, okay?”

Weeks passed and Yien only made time to meet up with Jiaer after his classes, when everyone else would leave and he would stay behind to finish his homework. His mood was brighter with a friend around, who seemed like his opposite but made Yien blossom with something he thought long lost: motivation. He was just about to head to the empty classroom, when he ran into another person.

“I am so-” He cut himself off, when he looked up. Choi Minhyuk was staring at him, his face a mask of annoyance. “Tuan. What a surprise. What are you still doing here? Fell asleep in class?” His other two friends started to laugh without any joke at all. Dumb as a plank. “None of your concern, Choi. Now if you will excuse-”

Yien was interrupted by an outstretched hand. “You know what’s weird? Kwangho here says he has heard you talking to yourself these past weeks. You lock yourself into one of the empty classrooms and pretend to have a friend, doesn’t that sound crazy?” Yien’s hand clenched into a fist, he took a breath through his nose to calm down, not answering. One of the others piped up: “Yah, maybe he actually has a friend. Some ugly recluse like himself. Let’s see who the unfortunate duckling is!” Before they could step towards the classrooms, Yien grabbed Minhyuk by his uniform, teeth clenched: “How about we solve this outside? The yard should be empty by now.” Without another word, the four guys headed for the backdoor.

Having had enough fights with bullies and rowdies back in the States, Yien wasn’t scared in the least. The only thing he was scared of was for Jiaer to see or hear the ugly things these people just carelessly spread. What if he felt like being friends with someone like Yien was too much trouble? Jiaer was handsome and fit. He was probably well-off too. Nothing would keep him by Yien’s side, if he started getting doubts. Being too deeply drawn into his own thoughts, Yien didn’t realize, that they had passed the court and were close to the outdoor pool at the very back of the yard. He normally stayed away from this place, coming to an abrupt stop at the realization.

Before he could walk back, he collided with a sturdy chest. Minhyuk pushed him off: “What? Not as confident anymore? Must have changed your mind, huh?” Yien looked around, except for him, Minhyuk and one of his minions, no one was around. One of them must have left without him noticing. “Yah, what’s your problem. You have been picking on me for months. What did I do to you? Let’s get this out at once!” Minhyuk blinked once, before his face turned red:

“Yah? I am older than you, you punk! That’s why I hate you, you have no respect, only saying what you want!” Yien steadied himself, laughing bitterly: “That’s it? That’s why? I just don’t fit your aesthetic?” Everything was blurry from then. Minhyuk shoved him hard, making Yien lose his footing, his head hitting one of the iron bars of the pool, before he fell backwards. Before he submerged into the water, he could swear he saw Jiaer sitting on one of the springboards, watching him with a sad smile.

And then everything was dimmed. Light, sound, his thoughts. What had happened? Moving his arms heavily, Yien realized he was drowning. His feet tried to push him upwards but his body felt heavy, a dark veil spreading in the water...blood? Right, he had hit his head somehow...it was weird but instead of fully giving up, Yien only suddenly got the will to fight.

He couldn’t let all his struggles, all his efforts go to waste because of some rich kids, thinking they were better. The more he tried though, the faster water got into his lungs and he was suffocating. His eyes closed, his body becoming more heavy. ln that moment, when he let go of everything, he felt a strong push, the water around him being disturbed. Yien was grabbed and hauled upwards, through the surface.

Being half unconscious, he drifted away, when a smooth voice filled his mind.

_“Do you want to live?”_

The words pulled him back at once, heaving, he breathed out some of the water in his lungs, just enough to croak out: “Yes, I...I want to live.” The next moment a surge of hot liquid flood through his body and mind making Yien groan in pain. His mind became clearer as he finally opened his eyes. Adjusting to the afternoon brightness he blinked when a familiar face came into view.

Jiaer was staring at him, his smile tinted with sadness as he said: “I am sorry, Yien.” He held out his hand, which had been hidden underneath his golden cloak until now. No gloves letting Yien feel the smooth and cold skin for the first time. He ignored most of the questions sitting at the tip of his tongue, when he caught sight of two other figures, all cloaked and looking at him. One of them had a sharp gaze, cutting right through Yien, who blinked back. A burning stare.

“Thank you for saving me, even though I am pretty sure it has its price, right?” The other figure in a deep green cape threw their hood off, smiling at him, it was the same voice, that he had heard before, in his mind. “Welcome, Yien. I am sorry but you are right. You will have to come with us, I fear.” His eyes were sparkling but held no emotions inside, like deep dark orbs pulling one in, complementing his raven hair. Yien finally let himself be pulled up by Jiaer, clearing his throat: “Mark, my name is Mark.” His eyes locked with the other as Jiaer pulled out a cloak in a deep grey offering it to Mark. As the sunshine fell onto them, it looked nearly silvery.

Jiaer winked at him: “Hi Mark, nice to meet you. I am Jiaer or Jackson and these are Jinyoung and Jaebeom. We can talk on the way, if you wish. Should we go now?” Mark didn’t know why, but he felt a sense of familiarity as he followed Jackson and the other two wearing his own cloak, through the wide hallways, that looked nothing like his school building.


End file.
